Shut up and Kiss me
by LovelyLina94
Summary: [Oneshot] Jack wants to confess his feelings to Hiccup, but after listening in to a small conversation things don't go as planned.


On several occassions Jack had wanted to kiss Hiccup. He found the viking extremely adorable with his freckled face and clumsy ways. It was incredibly hard for him to not just grab Hiccup by the shoulders and smother him with kisses.

Jack didn't have the courage to tell Hiccup about what he had been feeling lately. What if he didn't feel the same and turned him down? He was afraid he would scare him away and he didn't want to lose his first believer.

The winter spirit sighed to himself. He had a slight suspicion that Hiccup returned his feelings, but he wanted to be absolutely sure before he made any kind of move.

The sound of a door opening interrupted his thoughts. He looked down from his current spot, on the roof of Hiccup's house, to see said viking walking towards the forest with Toothless, probably to find his white haired friend.

Jack smirked to himself, a possible prank formulating in his mind. He stood up and used the wind to glide over towards Hiccup, but he landed in a nearby tree. He remained hidden and followed the boy and his dragon as they made there way through the forest.

''I really have to tell him soon, bud'' Hiccup told Toothless, unaware of Jack listening to his conversation with the dragon. ''I don't think I can go on like this for much longer.'' Toothless gave him a small growl in response.

Jack frowned as he heard this. What was Hiccup talking about? Was something wrong? As quietly as he could, he got a little closer to the pair, but just close enough to hear them better without being spotted.

''I just feel so bad being around him and being brave enough to tell him.'' Hiccup continued. ''I mean, what if... what if he doesn't like me back?''

Jack's eyes widened. Was Hiccup saying that he liked him? Like, like liked him? He was so distracted by these thoughts that he wasn't looking where he was going and crashed right into a tree.

The loud thump made Hiccup jump and his gaze nervously wavered over to the source of the noise. Was something followong him? When he saw Jack lying on the floor and rubbing his forehead, his face turned a bright red, realizing that the whire haired boy had probably heard everything. Hesitantly, he walked over to him.

''Jack! Are you okay?'' He asked.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' Jack answered, standing up and shaking the snow off his clothes. ''Just a little bruised.'' He chuckled, leaning against his staff and trying, in vain, to look innocent.

''Were you spying on me?'' Hiccup said as he frowned.

''Well... I wouldn't say spying...'' Jack replied.

''D-Did you hear what I was telling Toothless?''

''Uh... yeah''

Hiccup, again, went completely red and looked at the ground, suddenly finding it more interesting than facing Jack. They stood there in silence for a while, neither of them knowing what to say. Jack nervously tightened his grip on his staff and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Toothless broke the silence with a low, worried growl and a nudge to Hiccup's arm.

''Look...'' The young viking said as he rubbed the back of his head. ''I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable and I know there is no way that you'll like me back so-'' Hiccup was unexpectedly interrupted by Jack's lips gently pressing against his own. The winter spirit hadn't been able to contain himself any longer and had just taken this chance with open arms.

''Hiccup,'' Jack said once he had pulled away, a wide grin on his face ''you have no idea how much I like you.''

Hiccup didn't answer him, too stunned to be able to say anything that would make sense. His face was still a bright shade of red and he was feeling butterflies in his stomach. He grabbed the front of Jack's hoodie and pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N**

I hope you enjoyed this fic. I know I enjoyed writing it! It's not perfect but I'm quite happy with it.

Also, to practice my writing, I'm taking requests so feel free to send one in! I'll write pretty much anything as long as I know the series or it doesn't leave my comfort zone.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
